rise_of_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
VIP
This is a breakdown of VIP and its costs and benefits. The gold costs are total, so if you have VIP 1 then the next levels are -200 gold, and so on and so on. The rate is about 1$ for 40 gold, so 5$ for 200 gold, 225$ is 9000 gold. (Must check and confirm. Mind you that I’m a VIP0 and I rely on others for this information, so if it is inaccurate do warn me please! I believe they’re a little off at the moment but will repair it when confirmed) VIP Level 1 200 GOLD ($5) 3x x1 (for first purchase) ;Review Most of the unlocks are useless; while the Auction is nice, you still need a lot of gold before you’re even able to buy something worth buying other than epic skills. Elite Pack is not worth buying. Both of these you unlock for free at certain levels. The rest is pretty meh except for King’s Emissary Alice, which is a card you will likely use throughout your entire game experience, as it’s simply a nice strong card. VIP Level 2 750 GOLD ($18.75) 10x x1 ;Review The Doomsday Mountain is great and blows all the free Seaport locations outta the water, so to say. Great Draw nicely increases the number of Epics you can find in Lucky Draw, with a rare possibility of a Legendary. The rest is meh. VIP Level 3 1500 GOLD ($37.50) 2x ;Review Nothing that important improved except the Master’s Pack, but mind you that this pack has a pretty low chance of giving you a Legendary card. VIP Level 4 3000 GOLD ($75) 4x x1 ;Review A pretty weak boost compared to other VIP levels, and a step away from VIP5, which is the most major step. Mind you that getting up to VIP4 in total is still less than 50% needed for VIP5. The ability to participate with supremacy to gain black opal fragments totally makes up for this VIP Level 5 7500 GOLD ($187.50) 10x ;Review King’s Pack is the best chance of getting Godlike and Legendary cards aside from the Auction; and since some cards are extremely rare or rarely sold, this is a must for a spender who wants top places in the game. That alone is worth this level of VIP. Master Skill Packs are pretty expensive, do not guarantee you will get skills for a class you want and generally does not give all that great cards. VIP Level 6 15000 GOLD ($375) x1 ;Review : Super Draw is a big step up, as you might see and use gold to nearly safely get Legendaries from it. Tanwen is a very useful card as well. The option to keep Sealed and Gold Sealed packs is so-so; it’s kind of like buying off Master’s Packs. VIP Level 7 25000 GOLD ($625) x1 ;Review Ofeigur is a very nice card and extra Lucky Draw picks are nice if you see some Legendaries in Super Draw, but otherwise it’s a weak step up. VIP Level 8 40000 GOLD ($1000) x1 ;Review Supreme Draw is of course amazing, the rest feels lame. It is no big deal to get fusion material especially if you’re at this level of VIP, and the rest is meh. Eacann the Charger is a nice card, but less worth and versatile for decks than the previous ones. VIP Level 9 80000 GOLD ($2000) x1 ;Review Maia is a very powerful and highly valued rush/spikerush card. More Lucky Draw is of course nice for grabbing those Legendaries you spot in your daily picks. VIP Level 10 200000 GOLD ($5000) x1 ;Review Clearly the best reason for this VIP package is the Godlike elf King, Vel’assar, which is one of the strongest (and difficult to defeat) units in the game and also king and masters packs The rest is lame. Category:Rise of Mythos